King Of Meliodas
by Fierydeathy
Summary: King hasn't yet let out his feelings for the captain, but he feels he needs to. He also feels a certain type danger in the air. Undying danger. It would be great if you would review so I can see what you want. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my first, and hopefully not last fanfiction. I just started watching the show a bit ago, and was shocked by the lack of stories available. SO I decided to write one. A gay ship one too. Thanks for reading!**

King was terrified. He had never in his life been more terrified than now as Ban stood over him, smiling, staring at the now powerless King

Just about a day earlier, King had been traveling with the rest of the seven, minus Merlin and Escanor, and was perfectly comfortable with them. Elizabeth and Hawk were around King, pinching his cheeks for the thousandth time. He could usually switch to his older form, but today, for some reason, he could'nt muster the magical power. However, he did notice Ban looking a bit more uncomfortable around him than normal. King was very confused why, as he wanted Elaine to be happy, so they could get along. But it seemed every time king approached Ban, he would find an excuse to get away. Suddenly the captain walked in, and kings cheeks went bright red. He tried to trick himself into thinking he liked Diane, but he just couldn't manage it forever. Ever since he finally realized this the captain had his heart.

"Alright guys, it seems the next town up is having a bit of a ghost problem"

"This isn't going to be like that stupid Capital of the Dead, right?" Diane asked, not too fond of the memory of the captain refusing to show her any affection.

"Lets sure hope not, I thought Guila was done for the last time we saw her."

King continued to look down, continuing to feel a lack of magical power. Suddenly, he doubled over and fainted.

He woke up with the captain looking over him, looking very worried.

"H-hey M-M-Meliodas." King said, trying to look away to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Elizabeth said that she sensed a lack of magical power in you."

King tried to change back into his older form, but found himself unable. He suddenly felt that that form had vanished from his magic altogether. Suddenly, King found himself unable to do anything but cry. He sat like that for only about 3 seconds before he felt himself enveloped in a hug from Meliodas. He was so surprised he started crying much more. Meliodas started crying with him too.

"C-c-c-c'mon King. We need to get to town. Maybe we'll find something else about some popular towns to set up the bar."

King got up, wiping the tears from his eyes, but had a slight happiness in his step. He had wanted to get close to Meliodas for a long time. He felt that they had a new bond.

"Alright guys, ghosts are all over the twon se we'll have to split up. "

King thought that he would be paired with Meliodas, but he ended up being paired with Ban, who started protesting, but was quickly silenced by Meliodas. Meliodas ended up being paired with Gowther, and Diane, Hawk, and Elizabeth stayed at the bar in case any visitors came by. They walked to the front of the town and met the residents, who explained the situation and told them to please eradicate the ghosts as soon as possible. King headed to the left side of the town, deserately trying to catch a last glimpse of Meiodas before he disappeared.

King tried to make light converstaion, but was mostly ignored by Ban. They eventually came to a house with a large upstairs and headed inside. King was terrified out of his mind, but he flew alongside Ban, who led him to the attic. As soon as he entered the attic, he felt his mind go numb, as he felt instense magic draining coming from his body. He fell to his knees, with no magic power left.

" King, King, King. You beleive that you have a chance at surviving us alone, with you having no magical power? Your precious little Elaine can't stop me now."

As King felt the last of his magic leave him, he curled into a ball as Ban ripped a board from the ground.

"Looks like the forests king won't be much of a king after I'm done with him."

King gave up on his last resistance and decided to give in.

"I've waited until we were alone, just to spare poor little Meliodas. I know he would die without having you around."

Ban started slashing the plank around, which gave King enough time to make himself faint by holidng his breath.

"No matter, just less noise to attract the others here." Ban said, preparing his final bow.

 **Hey thanks for reading, I'll write some more as soon as I can, so I'll try to get the next chapter out by next week. -Fiery**


	2. Can You Spell Love

**Hey! I have litterally nothing else to do with my life, so I decided to just continue writing this. This will definitely be longer, just read it or i'll eat you.**

As king lay on the ground preparing for his inevitable death, he heard the sounds of feet slamming against the ground. He thought little of it, expecting ghosts to be here, as said by the residents.

But it seemed it wouldn't matter, as King simply passed out

"No matter, just less noise to attract the others." Ban said, preparing his final blow.

Just as Ban brought down the plank, the side of the house blew open, revealing Meliodas and Gowther, Meliodas, his broken sword out, and Gowther, bow drawn.

"You beleive, that I can be stopped?" Ban said, suddenly shifting shapes. Standing where Ban once was, a singular fly quickly floated out the window. Because of the sudden lack of support of the plank, it fell directly onto King, two nails going directly through his legs, pinning him t the ground.

"No!" Meliodas said, scrambing toward King, trying to get the nail out of his leg.

"What are you doing captain? Certainly this can't have killed the King" Gowther said, staring at Meliodas with a quizzical look.

"Yes it can! He can die of blood loss!" Meliodas replied, a look of terror in his eyes.

"Really? I never knew that." Gowther said, now wandering off into the rest of the town, ignoring Meliodas' silent pleas.

"I didn't... I tried to... Stay with me King!" Meliodas screamed desperately. Suddenly, he remembered the magic that he had been bestowed the years before when he met a magician visiting the bar, and invited her to stay and impart a bit of knowledge. She was a magician that controlled magic through love and life. She gave Meliodas just enough magic to use one spell she had taught him, and he had carefully saved this spell, until now. He realized what he had to do.

Meliodas leaned down and put his lips onto kings, which slowly gave him a lock onto King's lip. Literally. A padlok appeared between the two's lips. However, the wounds soon left King's body, and he was able to hear King's breath again. After about 3 minutes, Meilodas slowly pulled away. He tried to walk to get Diane to come help him with transporting King back to the bar. As Meliodas walked away, he realized that he couldn't walk more than 10 feet away from King. He suddenly remembered what the spells main attraction offensively was. Meliodas and King could no longer be more than 10 feet from each other.

Realizing that the spell had drained a majority of his magical and physical strength, Meliodas laid down next to king, and cuddled up to his chest, searching for any heat that he could find in King.

King woke up, feeling his shirt being very tight around the back of his neck. He rubbed his eyes (again with very tight arms) and looked down to see that him and Melodias were now wearing the same shirt. King tried to wake him up, but soon gave up after the lack of any resonable reponse. King also tried to stand up, but realized they were also sharing the same pants. King felt his cheeks go bright red when he realized neither of them were wearing any underwear. He knew he shouldn't have worn none today. King felt his lack of physical strength coming back to him and tried as hard he could to sperate the two, but somehow ended up getting his hands tied underneath the waist level of the pants. King decided to lay down and just wait it out until Meliodas woke up. He soon fell asleep.

Meliodas woke up fully awake.

"Welp, time to head back to the bar!" Meliodas said, already running towards the entrance, not paying any attention to the object hitting his leg or the extra weight on his back.

As soon as Meliodas got back to the bar, he collapsed onto his bed. On top of King. This, he did notice.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Meliodas screamed as he frantically tried to get the clothes off of him, but he realized he now sat in his room with no clothes, and Diane had taken the clothes out to wash, so he now sat naked and scared on the floor of his room, just waiting for king to get up.

Meliodas tried heading to the bathroom, but found that he couldn't reach it, because of the spell cast. However, he realized that he could only go about 5 feet away from King. Even being that far away was soon.

Meliodas realized that the spell was physically pulling him towards King, and he couldn't do anything.

Before long, Meliodas could do nothing put lay on top of King, completely naked. He hoped and prayed that the spell would wear off before King woke up, but then he heard a sound behind him.

"M-Meliodas?" King said, with a hint of happiness in his voice

 **Here, have a cliffhanger.**


	3. Short Chapter Sorry-Look Forward To More

**Hey guys! First of all, thanks for the huge amount of feedback from the previous chapters! Also, I apoligize that this took a bit longer than the rest of the chapters, but I now regret having the story rated T, because I couldn't exactly have the story become what I wanted, if you know what I mean ;). I'm talking about sex if you didn't pick up on the joke.**

"M-Meliodas" King said, looking up at the naked figure on him, a slight smile on his face.

"I can explain king, I was using magic,and..." Meiodas replied, being cut off by a voice down the hall.

"I'm walking in Meliodas! Be presentable!" Diane said, moving swiftly toward his window.

King stood up quickly and went into the bathroom, while Meliodas struggled to keep quiet. King locked the door, and they quickly hurried to the shower.

Suddenly, the two felt the magic around them begin to flow, bringing them close together still.

Suddenly the two felt their vision go completely black, and suddenly, they felt their souls leaving them.

DIane opened the door to the bathroom, and saw a thin male figure, dressed in a combinaton of King and Meliodas' clothes.

He looked up with one green and brown eye, and spoke in a very high voice.

"Who are you?"

 **Short chapter sorry! The holidays are pretty stressful for me, but I hope you guys get this as a Christmas present. I feel bad, but I'm addicted to cliffhangers.**


	4. The Trial

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the support! This story is currently at 1,600, which is actually insane from my first story. I have basically guilted myself into doing this when another author hasn't updated their story in 2 years and I fet bad. Regardless, here you are!**

 _He looked up with one green and one brown eye, and spoke in a very high voice_

 _"Who are you?'_

Meliodas woke up. He was laying sprwaled across the ground, this time fully clothes. He went to reach for his sword only to find it missing. After a few moments of panic, he looked up and around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a huge forest, surrounded by lush greenery. Immediately, his mind went to King. What had happened? Was he alright?

Meliodas stood up immediately. He started traversing the seemingly barren landscape. He climbed over a log quickly, beleiving to see a bitmof Kings hair. What he didn't see was the gnarled root under his feet, which tripped him, sending him sprawling down the hill

 _This is the POV switch the POV switch song_

 _I'm very very sorry that this chapter isn't that long_

 _This is the POV switch the POV switch song_

 _I'm very very sorry that this joke was so long_

King woke up to complete darkness. He sat up slowly, and tried to fly. Sadly he couldn't. King sat up looking around. His mind immediately went to Meliodas, hoping he was there to comfort him. He wasn't there, but he did see some things in the shadows. He went towards one of them and it suddenly dissapeared. He jumped back and tears nearly escaped his eyes. He closed his eyes and snuggled his nose into his coat and thought about Meliodas and started traversing forward

 _I'm too lazy to actually come up with a joke I'm going back to the beggining part wheeee_

"Who am I? Who are YOU?" Diane said, leaning down to look at the figure in her past love interests room. He was rather attractive.

"I think I'm... My name is... I was..." The boy said stumbling around the room as he tried to walk.

"Well, the fact that you dont know is a bit of a red flag. I'll go ask someone." Diane said, getting ready to leave."

"Wait I remember now! I'm... My name is!"

 **And thats the super fun cliffhanger ending of this chapter. I swear on the second season of OHSHC that I will make the next chapter much sooner!**


End file.
